This invention lies in the field of welding torch holders.
In using welding torch holders, it is necessary that the torch maintain a fixed position relative to a workpiece. It has been found that in the torch holders in use the weight of the welding torch may cause a drift or slippage of the welding torch from a fixed position producing undesirable results.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a welding torch holder which is capable of retaining the torch securely at any fixed position.
These and other advantages and objects of the present invention will be apparent on reference to the drawings attached herewith.